


Sisterly advice

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Sara returns home after her self imposed exile from Star City to give her sister some advice on being a vigilante.Set during series 4 and just before Legends of Tomorrow pilot.





	Sisterly advice

Sara had returned home to Star City. She had been travelling since her reserection from the Lazurus Pit and looking to control her blood lust. She was getting there she thought. She'd been going back into the vigilante route wherever she travelled just protecting women who were getting preyed on by men and fought them off and over time found herself getting less aggressive.

She'd returned home mainly to see her sister. She of course knew what Laurel was doing as the Black Canary and wanted to discuss it with her. 

Sara had broken in to Laurels apartment since she wasn't in at the moment and sits around waiting. Laurel comes in eventually and jumps when she sees Sara sitting on her couch.

"Jeez Sara how did you get in here?"

Sara smirks and stands up.

"Nice to see you to jerk....and your door wasn't locked."

"Yeah it was."

"Well not in any meaningful way."

Sara laughs and hugs her sister who smikes and hugs back. Laurel pulls back to look at her.

"You look...well....how have you been?"

Sara raises her eyebrow 

"You mean have I been killing just for a laugh because of my messed up soul?"

"Um..well okay yeah."

Sara shakes her head.

"I'm good...getting there anyway....but I wanted to talk about you....Black Canary....honestly I'm dead less than a year and you're already stealing my name and my costume."

Sara says it with a grin but Laurel looks panicked and rambles out thinking her vertigo hallucination.

"I...no Sara it wasn't like that...it was just..a way to be closer to you...I.."

Sara raises her hand to interrupt her.

"Hey hey relax I'm just messing sis. It's all good....but are you safe?"

"Sara I'm as safe as the others..."

"No you're not....you haven't had all the training everyone else has had.....I mean you fight pretty good from what I saw...but some of your technique is pretty....basic...who trained you?"

Laurel rolls her eyes at Sara's comments.

"Ted Grant"

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"That boxer guy who runs a gym in the Glades....the one dad lost 10 dollars in betting against...."

Laurel nods.

"That's the one and he used to be a vigilante called..."

Sara interupts.

"Wildcat...yeah I know...he was a person of interest to the league for a while but they decided he wasn't that important....but Laurel....I mean boxings a good workout but it's a sport that only uses punches.....the guys out there won't be just punching...."

"Sara I know and it wasn't just him....Nyssa trained me for a while to."

"How long?"

"A few weeks."

Sara sighs

"Laurel Nyssa is a great trainer. She's the one who taught me but there's only so much you can learn in a couple weeks...I trained with her 12 hours a day for 6 years to get where I am. What did you train like an hour a day?...look I'm not trying to be a bitch but I don't want you getting hurt..."

Laurel sighs and grabs Sara's hand and squeezes it.

"I know...but Sara I can handle myself out there I can..."

Sara looks at her.

"Okay...prove it."

Sara stands up and removes her jacket and gets in a fighting position.

"Wait Sara....I'm not gonna spar you here? There's not enough space."

"You gonna say that to some bad guy in a tight alley?"

Laurel sighs then attacks sara lightly throwing a few punches and kicks. Sara blocks them all easily then spins away and delivers a spinning back kick to laurels stomach which knocks her back. Laurel groans holding her stomach before coming in with another punch which Sara blocks and uses the arm to flip laurel over onto the floor and drops her knee on laurels chest to pin her. Laurel manages to grab Sara's wrist and throw her over but Sara expertly rolls with it and gets back to her feet and side kicks laurel in the ribs then trips her up and gets on her back and puts her in a choke hold.

"Come on sis yield don't make me put you out cold?"

Laurel squirms then sighs and taps Sara's arm which makes her let go. Sara had a small smug grin on her face and Laurel looked huffy and cross. It was just like they were kids again competing during sports day at school. Their playful sibling rivalry still strong. Laurel sighs.

"Alright point taken your a better fighter than me...but like you said you had a lot of training....guys on the street won't have it."

"What guys like Malcolm Merlyn or Slade Wilson....or maybe Ras himself or who's the new guy your fighting....Damian Darkh?....laurel 3 of those names are league of assassins and yeah most have my training but you know I'm a short ass...I'm way lighter and smaller than you and I still throw you easily....what would a guy triple my size do?..."

Laurel sighs.

"Okay what do you want Sara....me to stop....to admit your better than me?"

"Laurel calm down....I'm not doing this to prove I'm better than you...I'm doing this to show you have more to learn...and since Nyssa is currently stuck in a cell in Nana Parbat....you don't have a teacher...."

"Yeah your right I don't..."

Sara smiles.

"Mmm it's such a shame like you don't have a family member who's former league and former vigilante who could train you ai?"

Laurel raises her eyebrows.

"You want to train me?"

"Laurel I'd do anything to keep you safe....you still have this idea I'm this stupid childish kid who want share anything with you...I'm not her anymore laurel....I want to help you...so please let me."

Laurel thinks for a second then smiles.

"Bet I can kick your ass after 1 month of your training."

Sara grins at her.

"Pfft dream on little birdie....okay let's begin."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this.
> 
> I always wished Sara had trained laurel. The way laurel got her skills was pretty weak in the show so I wanted to expand on it a bit. Plus it gives the scene of laurel and Sara sparring in thr legends pilot more meaning.
> 
> Let me know what you all think.


End file.
